King Bee
by Luka-sama
Summary: Claudius odia a Marinette de la misma forma que ella lo odia a él. Mundo alterno, Masculino Chloé x Marinette.


_Un Masculino Chloé, dios mi cerebro pensó la idea y yo chille de emoción, lo cual no tiene sentido porque Chloé y Marinette se odian. Dios ya veo esta pareja en mis futuros fics._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **King Bee**

La primera vez que Marinette conoció a Claudius Bourgeois, tenía cinco años y este había llegado a la panadería de sus padres en brazos de su madre. El niño era rubio y de ojos claros, que parecía algo tímido, aunque siempre terminaba levantando el mentón. Sus madres quienes parecían conocerse, los habían enviado a jugar juntos.

—Mi padre dice que no debo jugar con niños de clase baja—hablo Claudius con mirada altanera.

Marinette bufo por bajo, antes de lanzarle sin mucha piedad el peluche en sus manos.

Estaba en una edad donde los niños no le parecían agradables, sobre todo el niño a su lado. Ya era suficientemente feo que el niño fuera admirable a la vista, para que tuviera un genio del mal.

Claudius ofendido le lanzo otro peluche.

Ambos terminaron en medio de una guerra, que fue el inicio de muchas otras.

.

Claudius y Marinette terminaron en el mismo salón de clase (aunque ahora no lo sabían, lo estarían durante casi toda su vida escolar hasta la universidad), ambos niños se veían con odio y terminaban compitiendo en cada ridícula cosa. Los demás se encogían de hombros y los dejaban ser. Otros como Nino solían apoyar a Marinette mientras Sabrina apoyaba a Claudius.

Exámenes.

Carreras.

Quien come más rápido.

El mejor dibujo (Marinette solía ganar) o quien compra los mejores dulces (aquí ganaba Claudius).

Ambos chicos si bien eran los mejores de la clase, terminaban peleando durante todo el año escolar y organizando varias de las peleas de comida del salón.

Se odiaban.

Con cada palabra.

Sus compañeros lo habían aceptado como un hecho de la vida cotidiana, algunos a pesar de ser niños, comenzaban apuestas divertidas entre ellos.

.

—Harán los trabajos juntos hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien—fue la profesora de su segundo año.

Al parecer esta señora estaba convencida de poder arreglar lo que su primera profesora no logro. Marinette y Claudius gimieron al mismo tiempo, claramente en desacuerdo con la idea de compartir trabajo. Si bien el padre de Claudius estaba en una posición comprometedora, la madre de Claudius se había marchado por lo cual el niño no estaba seguro de llamar por ayuda.

Así que ambos terminaron sentados juntos en clase.

Sin llevarse bien.

Bajando las notas, discutiendo en clase y con su profesora de segundo año totalmente demente.

.

—Dicen que los que se pelean se aman—hablo Rose una vez en tono soñador.

Marinette hizo una mueca de asco, antes de sorber toda su caja de jugo y tirársela a Claudius.

Este giro ofendido de que manchara su nueva playera, antes de lanzarse sobre la niña y terminar revolcándose en una lucha infantil. Si bien en la nube de polvo apenas se veían uno que otro brazo o pierna, los demás los dejaban ser tranquilos.

Nathaniel aposto a Marinette, mientras Ivan decía que Claudius parecía tener ventaja.

Empate.

Ambos terminaron en la sala de la dirección, aunque eso no parecía importarles y seguían en medio de una acalorada discusión. El director quiso llorar ante estos dos mocosos.

.

—Nuevamente el presidente de la clase, es Claudius Bourgeois—dijo la profesora en su tercer año.

Marinette quien tenía dos trenzas ahora, apretó los puños y los dientes, en los últimos años escolares en lo único que nunca pudo ganarle a Claudius, era en ser presidente del salón.

No porque no la quisieran.

Simplemente no quería intentarlo.

La niña había visto anteriormente lo que se suponía era ser un presidente (Claudius nunca lo hacía bien) y era muy cansado. Ella prefería perder su tiempo diseñando ropa de moda y ayudando a sus padres en la panadería. Observo la mirada altanera del niño.

Al menos en su ventaja, este nunca pudo ganarle en las clases de hogar, sus pasteles siempre salían quemados.

Entonces estaban equilibrados.

—Bueno no se puede esperar menos de una niña de clase baja—dijo Claudius con una sonrisa altanera.

Marinette le hizo una zancadilla.

Una nueva pelea empezó entre ellos y la clase los ignoro como de costumbre. Esta vez Claudius termino con un labio roto y Marinette con un moretón en su ojo.

.

El cuarto grado no era tan malo, Marinette ahora poseía un pelo hasta la cintura y era más alta que Claudius, este parecía ofendido y siempre gruñían en los exámenes de salud. Pero esta vez paso algo curioso, un mensaje llego a sus padres donde Claudius daría una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, donde siempre era ignorada, ahora fue invitada.

No quería ir.

Pero sus padres insistieron en que fuera y disfrutara con sus amigos.

Así que con un vestido rojo, su cabello en una cola alta y mirada aburrida, sus padres fueron con ella hasta el hotel donde vivía Claudius.

Para su sorpresa la fiesta era agradable, todos sus compañeros aparentemente fueron invitados y había comida deliciosa. Mientras todos corrían por todos lados y disfrutaban de los juegos, Marinette noto curioso a Claudius sentado solo a lo lejos.

Desde hace algún tiempo el niño estaba peor en sus cumpleaños.

Ella no quería decirlo, pero había escuchado de sus padres sobre la madre de Claudius, ya que Sabine la mamá de Marinette solía ser conocida de esta. Sobre cómo había ido de su hogar en el cumpleaños de Claudius.

Marinette detestaba a Claudius, pero aun así, no se imaginaba vivir sin su mamá.

Decidida y alejando de su mente todas sus peleas, se encamino para ayudar al niño.

—Hola Claudius feliz cumpleaños—saludo amablemente.

El niño le lanzo una mirada de odio, que le hizo flaquear un poco en su convicción.

—Largo panadera no estoy de humor—gruño.

Quiso irse, no sin antes lanzarle algo de jugo de uvas.

Pero los ojos deprimidos del niño la mantuvieron ahí.

Quiso poder ayudarle, decir algo que sanara parte de su interior y que olvidara su dolor, pero no tenía idea. Si bien conocía al chico un poco, tenían peleas constantes…no eran precisamente amigos. Eran como rivales declarados.

Entonces solo quedaba algo que hacer.

—Te apuesto a que como más pastel que tu—

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías—

—No sabía que eras un cobarde…Claus—

El niño le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Una hora después, dos pasteles desaparecidos y un dolor de estómago al día siguiente, los niños estaban riendo mientras se lanzaban comida. Si bien ambos recibieron un gran regaño, los dos terminaron riendo entre ellos.

Lejos un niño rubio miraba en su dirección con curiosidad, antes de ser llamado por su padre.

Adrien no tenía permitido mancharse de comida en un evento, aunque fuera el de su mejor amigo.

.

El único amigo verdadero de Claudius era Adrien, un modelo hijo de un diseñador famoso. Ambos solían jugar en el hotel por horas, si bien Adrien era claramente más tímido, aun así Claudius sentía en él suficiente admiración para que fuera su amigo. Además ambos se llevaban bien, o al menos Adrien lo toleraba bastante bien en sus rabietas.

Hoy solo estaban hablando mientras comían un postre en el hotel.

—Es por eso que esa niña panadera es tan molesta—gruño Claudius con enojo.

Adrien guardo silencio mientras su amigo pensaba en algo que hubiera olvidado.

El niño miraba algo anhelante que Claudius pudiera ir a clases como un niño normal, tampoco comento sobre que últimamente la niña de la que hablaba, salía en sus charlas cada cuantas veces.

Sentía que su amigo parecía interesado.

Sabiamente metió un poco de helado en su boca.

—Se burló de mi forma de correr, pero ya vera quien comerá polvo la próxima vez—indico Claudius en su mundo de sueños donde derrotaba a Marinette.

Adrien se preguntó si la niña de la cual hablaba Claudius, fue la de su fiesta de cumpleaños, de pelo azulado y ojos claros. En su punto de vista, la niña parecía bastante bonita.

Tampoco agrego nada a la conversación.

.

Marinette chillo indignada cuando en su séptimo año, Claudius dio un ligero estirón y la sobrepaso por cinco centímetros. Se lo regodeo en su frente durante al menos un mes, hasta que ella lo cayo con una llave de lucha que había aprendido la semana pasada. Cuando este la vio incrédula y ella sonrió de forma triunfante, supo cómo intercambiar papeles.

—Mi padre y yo somos buenos en los video juegos, aprendí esta llave la semana pasada…claro que un niño torpe como tú, jamás podrá ganarme—se mofo con maldad.

Todos suspiraron en media clase.

Claudius la vio mal.

Esa tarde fue donde Adrien para pedirle cuanto video juego encontrara.

Ya vería esa panadera.

.

Su octavo año fue penoso para ambos, ya saben la adolescencia los estaba volviendo torpes. Cada uno con catorce años estaba descubriendo que ser del genero opuesto, complicaba algunas de sus usuales disputas ridículas. Ya no podían pelear de forma física tan seguido, porque sus amigos comenzaban a molestarlos, Claudius no podía pegarle sin ser mal visto, mientras que Marinette aprovechaba su tamaño para hacerle la vida imposible.

Claudius comía mucho más que Marinette con gran velocidad, mientras que la chica era más flexible en educación física.

—Marinette es bonita—comento de pronto un día Kim.

Claudius escupió su bebida, viendo a su compañero como si le hubiera crecido otro ojo.

Nino a su lado rio.

Claro que muchos de ellos no soportaban la arrogancia de Claudius en ocasiones, pero era parte de su clase y al menos en los recesos, los chicos se reunían a comer. Además estaba ese reto de que como Marinette comía con sus amigas, Claudius se reunía con ellos y era menos desgraciado.

—Estás hablando de la panadera—dijo el rubio con horror.

Todos se preguntaron si Claudius sabía que Marinette era una chica.

Aun así no quisieron saberlo.

Cuando eran niños todos especularon que ellos se amaban y saldrían algún día, pero como en los años sus discusiones solo aumentaron, rápidamente entendieron que ambos no tenían sentido.

—Puede que se lleven mal chico, pero debes admitir que Marinette es quien mejor cuerpo desarrollo—musito Kim con una gran sonrisa.

Claudius lo vio horrorizado antes de verlos a todos, para su pesar todos asintieron en acuerdo.

En ese momento Marinette aprovecho para pasar con su bandeja, donde se detuvo al ver como Claudius la miraba de arriba abajo evaluándola.

Luego hizo una mueca.

—Es una chica torpe, fea y paliducha—le señalo Claudius.

Marinette quien estaba desarrollando sus síntomas pre menstrual, sonrió de forma diabólica antes de lanzarle la comida al chico.

Todos los ignoraron cuando comenzaron a discutir, Marinette comenzó a zarandear a Claudius por el cuello y este pedía auxilio.

.

Ese año fue diferente para Claudius, si bien sus peleas con Marinette seguían siendo frecuentes, la adicción de Adrien a la escuela fue lo mejor. Tenía un verdadero amigo ahora para él, con quien charlar, salir y sentarse en los almuerzos para reír de verdad. Hace poco Adrien había perdido a su madre, por lo cual su comportamiento era algo más reservado.

Pero noto con fastidio, como Marinette parecía tener un leve interés en el chico, bastante obvio.

Su interior parecía furioso, nadie debería quitarle a su amigo.

Menos la panadera.

—H-h-hola Adrien—tartamudea al lado de Alya, la chica nueva del año.

Adrien sonríe de forma amable, él bufa por bajo claramente molesto.

—Veo que la panadera ahora también es tartamuda, acaso es difícil hablar en mi presencia—se jacta sin poder evitarlo.

Una parte de él se regocija cuando la atención de Marinette deja de estar en Adrien, para verlo ahora él con una mueca molesta. Así es como debía ser, ambos peleando y no viendo como ella tontea con su mejor amigo.

Nota la mirada de Adrien sobre él curiosa y como Alya se pone una mano en la cadera.

—Mira Claus no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías—le reta.

Como siempre.

Porque Claudius sabía que Marinette era fuerte, valiente y terca. Nunca podía quedarse callada frente a él, tenía la necesidad de ganarle y demostrar algo frente a él.

Que valía.

Una sonrisa altanera se posa en sus labios.

—¿Tonterías?—se pregunta al aire con diversión.

Esta alza una ceja.

—Yo llamaría tontería cuando hace tres años tiraste el pastel del cumpleaños de Nathaniel sobre el director—admite sin importarle la cara de estupefacción de la chica.

Alya y Adrien se ven de reojo con una media sonrisa, causando que Marinette se sonrojara de la furia.

—También esta esa vez en tercer año, recuerdo cuando llegaste el día de Halloween con un disfraz de…—no termino la oración.

Marinette se lanzó sobre el chico para ahorcarlo y zarandearlo, pero él ahora era más alto que ella y por ende un poco más fuerte. Rápidamente logro voltear la situación y ambos terminaron en el suelo, este sobre la chica.

Todos parecían jadear un poco al verlos pelear como de niños, menos Adrien y Alya que no estaban al tanto de eso.

Claudius sonrió con diversión.

Hasta que lo noto, el tener a Marinette bajo él no era como cuando eran niños. Ahora a unos diez centímetros de distancia, notaba como sus facciones habían cambiado de niña, sus ojos eran más brillantes y sus mejillas llenas de pecas eran más perfilados. Su cabello ahora estaba atado en dos coletas (el año pasado ambos tuvieron un gracioso accidente con chicle y un corte para ambos), pero algo pasaba dentro de él.

Algo se movía inquieto, nervioso y ansioso.

Pero no pensó mucho más en eso, cuando un puño termino en su rostro.

Causando que ambos volvieran al salón del director.

.

Era infantil, incluso su mente lo aceptaba, últimamente estaba molestando a Marinette mucho más de lo normal para ambos. Todo el salón parecía confundido, pero él no podía dejar de hacerlo, especialmente cuando veía como Marinette sonreía como idiota a Adrien, algo dentro de él reaccionaba antes que pudiera evitarlo.

—Tranquilo, no pienso acércame a Marinette—había explicado Adrien un día.

Claudius en la habitación de su rubio amigo, lo vio sobre el video juego (estúpida Marinette y el haberle pegado su gusto por los video juegos) que Adrien le había prestado.

El nombre había captado su atención.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto sintiendo que no debía preguntar.

Adrien sonrió.

—Nino me explico sobre que ustedes salen desde niños, aunque ya lo imaginaba—musito este de forma pensativa.

Claudius puso expresión de terror.

Al día siguiente Nino recibió una buena paliza en la clase de educación física, desde el punto de vista de Claudius, totalmente justificada.

.

Adrien y él eran unos grandes fanáticos de Ladybug, tenían toda la mercancía, iban a convecciones y pasaban metidos dentro del Ladyblog. Para Claudius era gracioso ver a su mejor amigo abrazar una almohada con mariquitas, mientras ambos compartían por que la súper héroe era tan genial.

A veces molestaba a Marinette con Ladybug, pero esta parecía no mostrar en interés en el héroe más popular de Paris.

—Chat Noir también es un buen héroe—comentaría un día aburrida de su parloteo.

Claudius notaria de reojo como Adrien parecía levemente sonrojado, causando que lo viera confundido.

Luego vio a la chica que no parecía mostrar interés.

—Tal vez Paris ocupe un héroe más atractivo—se burló Claudius.

Cuando Marinette soltó una leve risa, algo dentro de él se movió y sintió que todo parecía un poco diferente.

.

Pollen era una abeja Kwami que apareció un día de la nada, poco después que intentara a ser un poco más amable por ayuda de uno de sus criados. No fue tan malo, organizar una fiesta para sus compañeros y otras personas, donde Marinette sonreiría al saludarlo y actuarían como personas civilizadas. Ver a Ladybug, luego pelear junto con ella.

Había sido un buen día.

Convertirse en héroe, no había sido tan genial como había esperado. El primer día termino con una fractura en su brazo, lleno de basura y nadando por medio de un río.

Pollen se reiría.

Él la vería mal.

Ser héroe era agotador.

.

—¿King Bee?—había comentado Marinette curiosa un día en clase.

Claudius alzo la oreja de forma inconsiente al mismo tiempo que Adrien.

Alya asintió varias veces.

—Es el nuevo héroe de Paris, se ha visto conversando con Ladybug y Chat Noir, además ya tiene un gran número de seguidoras—exclamo la morena con alegría.

Al parecer era también seguidora.

Claudius se sintió ansioso, en su forma de héroe había discutido con Pollen de cómo actuar diferente, para no ser reconocido. Así que era un héroe bastante amable, carismático y atractivo que ayudaba a todos, Ladybug y Chat Noir parecían complacidos con él, aunque el gato negro le lanzo una mirada de advertencia si intentaba algo con su Lady.

En realidad si bien estaba encandilado con Ladybug, había una opinión que interesaba más.

No sabía cuándo.

No sabía cómo.

Si fue de bomba o paulatinamente.

Pero ahora su interés estaba centrado en que diría Marinette de su forma de héroe. Curiosamente a su lado, su amigo Adrien también parecía interesado en que pasaría.

—Vamos niña no me digas que no piensas que es apuesto—pico Alya para total interés de Claudius.

Nino la vio con protesta, pero esta le restó importancia con la mano.

—Bueno si es apuesto…y caballeroso—murmuro Marinette algo sonrojada.

Al parecer la chica de pelo azul había recordado como la semana pasada, King Bee se había lanzado frente a un autobús para que no saliera lastimada. Fue una interacción mínima, donde solo pregunto si estaba bien y esta asintió, antes de regresar a la batalla.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

Adrien a su lado mostro una mueca.

—Chat Noir también lo es—músico algo decaído aunque nadie escucho.

.

Sabía que era estúpido, ridículo y muchas cosas más, pero igualmente termino ese día en la noche en medio del balcón de Marinette, donde esta abrió mucho los ojos al verlo. Estaba sorprendida, no la culpaba, tener a un hombre tan atractivo como él frente a ella, alborotaría las hormonas de cualquiera. Pero no podía ser pretencioso, si no que mostro una actitud un poco más relajada e humilde, causando que terminara dentro de su habitación con bocadillos para comer.

Marinette era sin duda amable.

Aunque también le gustaba ver a la chica con ojos brillantes para competir.

Eso era.

Quería a Marinette.

Pero está claramente no lo quería.

—Espero no haber incomodado a la reina—hablo King Bee con total naturalidad y seriedad.

Noto para su placer que no parecía molesta como Ladybug cuando Chat Noir decía coqueteos, esta chica se había sonrojado.

Por él.

No por otro.

Una parte dentro se regodeo.

—De que hablas, d-deja de molestar—tartamudeo claramente nerviosa.

Aun así sin importarle que diría, la acorralo contra una de las paredes, causando que se callara y lo viera con ojos bien abiertos. Era hermosa, su cabello suelto desordenado, una piyama algo grande y sus ojos brillando como siempre.

Marinette era hermosa.

Ahora lo veía.

Sonrió coqueto antes de acercarse a ella separando casi cualquier distancia de sus cuerpos.

Puso una mano en la mejilla roja de la chica.

—Hablo en serio Marinette, eres una reina que merece ser tratada como tal—hablo viendo tentativamente los labios de la chica.

Pero era demasiado para una primera charla real entre su identidad de héroe, ya con el tiempo lograría sacarle un beso, un suspiro y cualquier cosa que hubiera entre ambos.

Vio a la chica verlo pálida.

—Yo…quiero a otro—claro rápidamente.

Si pensó que eso lo desanimaría, estaba equivocada, llevaba todo un año viéndola babear por su mejor amigo.

—No por mucho—hablo antes de rendirse por sus emociones.

Robarle un buen beso, ya saben lengua y sentimientos involucrados, aunque la chica estuviera en shock. Antes de salir de forma divertida por la ventana, prometiendo volver pronto.

Lo sentía por Adrien que era su mejor amigo, si algún día comprendía lo que estaba a punto de perder.

Pero Claudius era King Bee.

Era un rey.

Lo quería todo y Marinette sería su reina.

 **Fin**

 _Marinette y Chloé deben estar gimiendo al leer este fic, que ellas dos se odian, pero es ese mismo odio el que me da las ideas._

 _¿Estoy loca?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
